Prince of Shadows
by TCtorrent
Summary: Follow the story of Aesop Agapios , or as he calls himself, Jack. Post HoO,All demigods from the 7 and people like Travis, Katie and Clarisse are all gods. Like and REVIEW! Possible harem
1. Intro

"it'll be fine honey," said Hades. "URGHHHHH" screamed Persephone. " shhhh dear, it'll be alright." reassured Hades. He just hoped that Zeus would not find out about the baby. " Uhhh uhhh its coming!" screamed Persephone and the undead delivery surgeon reached for he waist. " Uh uh uh uh UHHHH!" Yelled Persephone as a babies head appeared. Hades couldn't belive his eyes. It had been ages since he had last had a child. the surgeon picked the baby up and put a towel around it, at then handed it to Persephone. Hades looked at his new baby with love. but he knew that they could not keep the baby due to the ancient laws,so he would have to find a surrogate mother for the baby. "what should we call it?" asked Persephone with a weak smile."Aesop maybe? it means strong which is what he will be." said hades. " Aesop Agapios, that sounds nice," said Persephone. " Why can we not keep him?" asked Persephone sadly, almost reading his mind. " it is not that we can't keep him," said Hades "but more that while he is a baby we cannot." said Hades sadly. " Goodbye, my son." said Persephone. "goo goo!" said the baby. Persephone laughed. He was going to be a beautiful baby. "Goodbye, my child." said Persephone as Hades flashed away.

Swords clashed as Aesop and Achilles fought. "goddammit Jack, When did you get so good?" Asked Achilles as he fought/trained with Aesop Agapios , or as he called him, Jack. Jack deflected Achilles's strike and swept with he's double blades. Jack was the son of Hades and Persephone, but had lived most of his life as a child with his surrogate mother and father, Jade and John. They were the kindest people he knew. They would never get angry, at him or anyone. He loved them both a lot, and when it was time to go to the Underworld, He was very sad. He wielded to shadow blades that popped from his hands( Type up Zed from LoL to see what i mean) and he could use shadows as a weapon. As they fought Jack started panting, as achilles's strikes got stronger as his grew weaker. " We really need to work on your endurance skills." said Achilles. "Yea whatever,"said Jack. " And also, you don't know how hard it is to use two blades that are really short." He said to the son of Poseidon. " ok, lets have a break," Panted Jack. "I'm gonna die of exhaustion." "totally." said Achilles Nonchalantly. "lets go." said Jack as he grabbed achilles's hand and teleported them to Hades's mansion.

" Hi mom, I'm home!" yelled Jack as he entered the house. " Hi honey, is Achilles there too?" Persephone yelled back form the kitchen. "yea I'm here too!" Laughed Achilles. " I think you father wants to talk to you, Jack." said Persephone."Okay..." said Jack as he walked to the throne room. He got to the big doors and pushed them open." Ahh hello son." said hades. "you wanted to talk to me?" said Jack questionably. " Ah yes, that." "Son, I think it is time that you go somewhere that has other people like you," "To be specific Camp Half-Blood." said Hades. " WHAT!" "but that means leaving achilles! And Perseus!" "And all my other friends!" yelled Jack indignitally. " I know that you will not like it straight away, but you will make new friends!" "And also, you will be able to spend more time with Nico and Hazel!"said Hades. "And either way, I have asked Chiron to teach you well," "There is only so much that you can learn form training." said Hades. " Now that Nico and Hazel and all the other demigods that fought in the war are Gods, they can teach you how to use your powers." said Hades with finality. " But...but-" " Im afraid to say that that is final and that is that."(like all those that's? lol)

'It can't be that bad,' Jack kept trying to tell himself.

Jack was 15, and had been at Camp half-blood for 7 years. He had also been to camp jupiter, and he had learnt about all the gods, both greek and roman.  
He was also a lot more mature, and is face had changed a lot. He had dark blue eyes , high and royal cheek bones, and his face looked as if he had been carved out of marble. You could say he had become handsome, but that would be an was excited because soon he would be going to visit his surrogate mother, Jane. " Hey wait up!" yelled Bruce. "Hey dude! Where have you been for the last 2 hours!?" asked Bruce. " Been getting ready to got to see my mum." replied Jack. "Persephone?" asked Bruce questionably. " Nah, Jane, my surrogate mother." "Oh, I understand," "But It sucks how you won't be able to come to the party at the Aphrodite cabin." said Bruce with a grin. Jack shuddered." Well I'm not sure i would really want to come," " 'Cos I don't want to know what you'll get up to." said Jack while rolling his eyes.

 **5 HOURS LATER (When he leaves)**

"Cya Bruce, Nico!" said Jack as he waved his Godly brother and friend. "Cya Nerd!" They said in unison. Jack just rolled his eyes, as he set off for New York.

Jack walked up the familiar steps of his old home, and instantly old memories flooded in. Jack pushed open the door and walked inside. "I'm here to Visit Jane Jones," could i please have the room number?" He asked the secretary. "Certainly Sir!" "3rd floor, room 5A on the left." Jack thanked the lady and walked to the elevator. As he walked in he pressed the 3rd button. DING went the elevator and Jack felt it move. "God its cold, should've brought a jacket." Screw this, He thought to himself. And he summoned himself a wooly jumper. He was a god in training, and one of the things he had been taught was how to summon things. It gave the person next to him a fright, as he was sure that he didn't have a jumper when he looked before. Jack walked out of the elevator and walked up a small flight of stairs, and then walked over to knocked twice, and was surprised when he didn't hear an unwires. He knocked again, this time louder, but to no avail. He sighed and walked over one door to his neighbour, who he remembered as a lovely old lady. He remembered her calm aura, and only now did he think that was and he heard someone come to the door. he was surprised when it wasn't her. The door opened and an elderly man stood in the doorway. "Is there anything I can do for you, young one?" asked the old man in an old voice. "Oh, are you new here? I lived here when i was a kid, I lived next door. But i don't remember you being here? Anyways, I'm looking for my mother and father, Their names are Jade Jones and John Jones. Have you seen them?" asked Jack. " Oh yes, I'm new," chuckled the old man. " And as for your parents, yes I know where they are. Im afraid to say though, Your mother is very sick, your father took her to hospital a month ago." he said with sympathy. " Oh no.. Oh god Oh god..." he said, voice trailing away. " I hope she gets better." said the old man. " Thanks, for telling me this, but i've got to run." he said in a voice as he assumed the worst.

Jack arrived at the Hospital at midday, and was in a rush. He ran to the door and pushed them open, as he ran over to the front desk."Im looking for Jade Jones, where could I find her?" asked Jack in a hurry. " Level 2, ward 3." said the lady. Jack thanked the lady and ran to the stairs. He didn't want to wait around in an elevator. he ran up the stairs, but saw that it would take a while. he decided to try one of his powers, teleporting. he focused on the spot the lady had described. and felt himself teleporting there. He opened he eyes and went into the door that said WARD 3. He opened the door and looked inside. What he saw made him sick. Inside was he father holding his mothers hands, who was covered on in tubes and wires. " Jack!" yelled his dad. " Dad! So good to see you!" he said back." " Jack, I have some bad news." said John. " your mother has cancer." "and she's not winning." said his dad sadly. That made his blood run cold. "J- Jack?" said his mother weekly. " Oh mum, Mum, don't ever leave me!" he said with tears threatening to fall. " Im sorry Jack." "I'm sorry i wasn't there for most of your life." said his mum. "Oh mum, I forgive you." said Jack with a lone tear falling on his face as he held his mothers hand tightly. "I- I- I love you Jack." said he mother. " after she said that her grip started to weaken. Jack felt his mother relax. "NO MUM NOOOOO!" He yelled as the heart monitor did a long beep. "Im sorry,she's gone." said a doctor. Jack started to sob as he felt his vision blur from the tears. He couldn't take it anymore, so he flashed away to a random place, and as his vision started to blacken, he vaguely saw a sunset, and a beach with railing along it... and then his vision darkened, and then finally his vision turned black.

When he awoke, He was on a beach, which he sensed was in California. As soon as he got up, the memories came back and he fell back onto the ground. tears falling. He got up and walked over to the railing and tried to get himself together. when he stopped crying he still heard crying and realised it was someone else. He looked the other way and saw one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had lush chocolate hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a running face. however she was crying, and he could tell it was something bad. Her eyes were all puffy, he hair was messed up and she was sobbing, and yet she was still walked over to her and noticed that she was emitting an aura of power, like a queen. "Excuse me miss, Are you alright?" he asked, ignoring his own problems. " I'm *sob* fine." she replied. " wa- wa- wait! Your a god!" she said. " yea..." replied Jack suspiciously. "A son of Hades? and ... Hades and Persephone?!" she said facing him fully. "Yea, thats me. Aesop Agapios, but I prefer Jack." he said with a sad chuckle. " Oh your screwed," "Zeus is not gonna like that." she said. "But that no-good scoundrel is a cheating bastard!" she yelled then started sobbing again. " Wait... your Hera?" he asked, surprise not hidden. "yes." she sobbed. Jack moved a little closer. " what happened?" he asked questionably. " He- h- he cheated on me again," Hera said as she sobbed harder. " And he was doing her in my ap- apartment *sob*."

"Well he doesn't deserve you." he said quietly. " No that bastard doesn't!" she said. " from what I've heard, its not the first time he's done this," "You shouldn't let him do this to you." Said Jack. "I know, but if I try to do something about him, he threatens me *sob*." Hera said. "Well be defiant! Don't let him do this to you. Just ditch him, He doesn't deserve someone like you." Jack said, but immediately regretted. " You really think so?" said Hera. " Uh, yea." He said as a blush appeared on his face. Hera cheered up a little at that. " look, I'm not try to boss you around, but you need to face him," " And tell him how you feel." Jack said. "Then let it blow over." said Jack confidently. "But its not that easy!" sobbed Hera. "There, there." said Jack as he pulled Hera in for a friendly hug. Jack tutted her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "ma- *sob* maybe your right." said Hera. " I guess i don't have much to lose," " I'd like to thank you," said Hera her tears clearing up. "Thanks for setting me on the right direction." " I guess I owe you one." "Goodbye, and thank you again." She said with a weak smile.

"Goodbye," said Jack, and Hera teleported away, and shortly after, so did Jack.

 **So guys! how'd you like that? My second story, I won't recommend reading it, cos I'm doing a rewrite soon. Like ,favourite and review, It helps! BYE!**


	2. Demigod Games

**Hey guys, Hope you liked that i just wanted to say, please review, tell me what is wrong and that stuff. Also, Since Jack just met Hera, I was planning on doing a Hera X Jack. Also another thing, this is post BoO. All of the demigods from the 7 and stuff, they are gods. Review and like, It helps! bye**

Jack was thinking about his encounter with Hera. It had been the first time that He had seen another god/goddess apart from his parents. He flashed back to camp half blood because of the demigod games. When he was an all rounder, it what his favourite time of the year. But technically he was a god. When he was growing up at camp half blood, he was discriminated because he was a son of hades, but mst were to scared to actually tell him. That was why he had grown colder over the years. But after. Awhile, everyone figured out he was a nice guy, and that was when al the girls stated flirting with him. Not many interested him.

He was a person who had acquired personality of being a cold ruthless killer and skilled fighter. As he walked up the hill to the pine tree, his Godly brother Nico waved to him. After the second giant war, all of the demigods from the seven and serveral others, were gifted immortality. Percy was the God of waves and courage, Jason was the God of thunderstorms, Annabeth was the Goddess of architecture, Piper was the goddess of true love and charmspeak. Leo ws the God of fire and hammers, Hazel was the goddess of underground riches, and Frank was the God of morphing And Noc was the heir to the throne, and shadows. Jack was the God of plants and and was the prince of darkness. Leo, Jason and Percy were all God friends with him. They had had a lot of fun having prank wars. Jack wielded two shadow blazes that came out of his wrists, and could summon a shadow to make basically any object.


End file.
